<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чтобы кончали и кончали, говоришь?.. by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020), Вега (1Vega1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212447">Чтобы кончали и кончали, говоришь?..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020'>fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Vega1/pseuds/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B0'>Вега (1Vega1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ai no Kusabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Quotations, Collage, Comic, Drama, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Vega1/pseuds/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>«— Ну что, подходит? — решив держаться презрительно-дерзко до конца, спросил он, и голос источал провокационное вожделение.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>— Хорошие пропорции. Неплохие даже для гарема Диаз. Только если будешь стоять спокойно, закрыв свой рот.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>У Рики не было ни малейшего понятия, с чего бы это Блонди решил поделиться такой информацией; с другой стороны, и спускать ему этого не следовало:</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>— С тобой та же маза. Захлопни пасть, и даже первый красавчик из Клуба Руска с тобой не сравнится. Не говоря уж о том, что если у тебя там внизу всё по размерам и твёрдости подходит к роже — то ты вообще звезда. Опять же это только при условии, что выносливости и умений хватит, чтоб стоял всё время и чтоб они кончали и кончали.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>— А ты хорошо информирован.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>— Ну, знаешь... дерьмовыми слухами земля полнится — без них жизнь в трущобах была б совсем тоскливой...»</i></p><p> </p><p>Том 2, глава 2</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iason Mink/Riki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Визуал R — NC-17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чтобы кончали и кончали, говоришь?..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>«— Ну что, подходит? — решив держаться презрительно-дерзко до конца, спросил он, и голос источал провокационное вожделение.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>— Хорошие пропорции. Неплохие даже для гарема Диаз. Только если будешь стоять спокойно, закрыв свой рот.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>У Рики не было ни малейшего понятия, с чего бы это Блонди решил поделиться такой информацией; с другой стороны, и спускать ему этого не следовало:</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>— С тобой та же маза. Захлопни пасть, и даже первый красавчик из Клуба Руска с тобой не сравнится. Не говоря уж о том, что если у тебя там внизу всё по размерам и твёрдости подходит к роже — то ты вообще звезда. Опять же это только при условии, что выносливости и умений хватит, чтоб стоял всё время и чтоб они кончали и кончали.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>— А ты хорошо информирован.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>— Ну, знаешь... дерьмовыми слухами земля полнится — без них жизнь в трущобах была б совсем тоскливой...»</i></p><p> </p><p>Том 2, глава 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/01/40/hdFye9kT_o.png">Полный размер</a></p>
  <p>  <br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Исходники: скриншоты из 4 серии «Retino» AnK 2012 г.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>